First pets: CBeebies presenters share their memories
'''First pets: CBeebies presenters share their memories '''Is a blog post on the CBeebies website. We’re celebrating all things fluffy, furry, crawly and cuddly with We Love Pets on CBeebies! We chatted to Alex, Andy, Cerrie, Katy, Cat and Aneta about their memories of childhood pets – not to mention some of the amazing creatures they’ve worked with as presenters… Alex Did you have pets growing up? If so, what were they and what were their names? We had goldfish – Draper, Taylor and Sammy. Sammy lived forever – about 12 years! And we also had Joey the budgie. What’s your saddest memory of your childhood pet? My sister and I were once taken to France for the day by my aunty and uncle (which was the first time we left the country) – and when we returned, Sammy was dead. And I’ll never forget Joey the budgie – he just keeled over one day and died right in front of my dad and me as we were eating breakfast. He just fell backwards off his perch. My Dad and I later noticed that a book leaning against his cage had been nibbled right through. Ironically, the book was called “The Road to Perfection.” What’s the most memorable animal you’ve worked with as a presenter? Shelley, the Blue Peter tortoise! I love her. We had her in studio for We Love Pets Week, and I’ve always wanted a tortoise so it was amazing having her in the CBeebies House! Aneta Did you have pets growing up? I had cats and a dog growing up. My first beloved cat was called Maciuś. He was black and white, and he loved sleeping on the windowsill. He was later joined by Edie, Nikita and Duszek. My dog was called Bachus - he was a Belgian Shepherd who was often mistaken for a bear because of his big fluffy fur! What’s your favourite memory of your childhood pet? It must have been when my brother brought Bachus home. He was a very excitable, happy puppy and he made us laugh all the time. What’s the most memorable animal you’ve worked with as a presenter? It was definitely Betsy Boo, the rabbit who visited the CBeebies House recently. She was adorable! She was so cuddly, soft and very sociable, too. Andy Did you have pets growing up? If so, what were they and what were their names? I had a rabbit called Floppy and two guinea pigs - Itch and Scratch. What’s your saddest memory of your childhood pet? We gave our rabbit away as it didn't get on very well with the guinea pigs! I was sad about that - Floppy was a strong, mischievous rabbit, but he just had to go to a new home! What’s the most memorable animal you’ve worked with as a presenter? I've worked with plenty of animals on Andy's Wild Adventures. The most memorable were a porcupine and a llama. The llama spat at me in defence - llamas do that! It didn't hit me though. And the porcupine turned its back so that the spines were pointing at me – that’s also a defence mechanism. Not all the animals I've met have been defensive when they saw me, though! I also met some Coatis - they look like racoons, but with a longer nose – which come from South America. They were very nice indeed.Category:CBeebies Grown-Ups Category:2013 Category:2014